


Unexpected complications

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Between 2-3 Series [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Set right after Dialogs and Surprises. Something is wrong with Jack and he can't understand what it is





	Unexpected complications

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that all of my fics are a bit... depressing, never ending hurt/ comfort, I'll try my best to change that in future works, but for now another sad moment in my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The work is inspired by Heaven And Hell - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 4 by missthingsplace . Some moments are taken from there, like scene on a cliff. Anyway, if you haven't read When it all changes series yet, you better! It's one of my favorite series of fics so far :) 
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood and Doctor Who or any of its characters

Earth back on its place, it was time for Doctor to get everyone home. Sarah Jane was the first to go, worried for her son. Rose and Jacky were next. Even though she wanted to meet Torchwood Team, especially one particular young Welshman, they had no time for this, as the gap between parallel universes was closing. She hugged her Captain tightly.

-I’m so glad for you Jack! Be happy! Let your family be strong and be there for you!

-Thank you, Rose, you too. Don’t miss your chance. – he said softly, knowing what will happen next. She’ll have a normal life with human- Time Lord Doctor and that is the best that he could wish for her.

A little confused, Rose nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged Jacky and they went outside, leaving Jack, Martha and Mickey in the TARDIS.

As adrenaline from the events burned out and all the emotions calmed down, Jack felt that something was wrong. He was nauseous and had stomach ache. Was it the reaction on being ‘Exterminated’? Well, he was killed by a Dalek the very first time, on the Gamestation. Maybe that’s why he had such bad time now? He needed to get Owen to check him over asap.

-You look like hell, mate – said Mickey, sitting beside him.

As a medic, Martha noticed how pale his face was and how he was clutching his abdomen. That was not a good sign.

               -Are you in pain, Jack? – she asked, as Jack winced from another sharp twinge shooting through his lower abdomen.

               -I’m ok, Nightingale, just tired… - he tried to sound confident, but his unsteady breathing gave it away.

               -No, you are not ok. When did the pain start? – now Martha went into full medic mode.

               -I’m alright, I just need to get home – he answered, ignoring the question.

Martha wanted to say something else, but Doctor and Donna rushed in. The gap was almost closed, they had to get out of there fast if they didn’t want to be locked in the parallel universe.

-Now, next stop is Cardiff.

-Doc, can you land the TARDIS straight into the Hub? – Jack asked. He desperately tried to hold back groans as pain intensified. He knew that he won’t be able to get to the Hub from the Plass in time before he’ll either throw up or collapse. Or maybe both.

-Sure – Doctor said, concerned by the state of his friend.

When sirens of the intruder alarm of the Hub went off, the whole team rushed to the Main Hub to greet guests. As soon as they landed, Jack ran out of the TARDIS. When he stepped out of the door Ianto rushed towards him as he saw in what state his husband was.

-Jack, Cariad, what is it, you’re pale. – he said, as he wrapped his arms around Jack who wobbled.

Opening his mouth to answer, Jack winced as pain shot through him and howled in pain, clutching his abdomen. His legs gave out and he started to sink to the floor. Shocked, Ianto caught him, lifted him in his arms and rushed to the medical bay, shouting on the way for Owen. Hearing shouts and Jack’s pained cry, everyone in the TARDIS rushed out and ran after the Torchwood team, concerned at Captain’s state.

Ianto lowered thrashing Jack on the autopsy table and was holding him tightly so he won’t hurt himself or anyone around. Owen was running around Jack making scans, Martha rushed to help him and Doctor started to scan Jack with his sonic screwdriver.

               -Why do you always return him not in the condition he left with you?! – Ianto asked The Doctor with annoyance.

-I’m sorry, I really am... – he was cut out at the signal coming from his sonic. Both Doctor and Donna paled and looked at Jack with mix of shock and worry.

-What is it? Doctor? – asked Tosh, who saw the change in those two.

\- Give him the strongest painkillers you have, he is in too much pain, he will pass out if we won’t reduce the pain – he ordered Owen, who obeyed without a word.

As painkiller took over pain, Jack was able to open his eyes that met worried, moist blue eyes of his husband.

-Yan…. – he breathed out.

-Shhh, Cariad, it’s going to be ok… - he kissed Jack’s temple and caressed his face with light touch.

-Doctor, what’s wrong with him? – Tosh asked him again, as he looked at Jack with regret, worry, pain and loss displaying one after another in his eyes.

\- Jack, Ianto, I’m so, so sorry – he whispered – But Jack… you… y-you were pregnant…

-What? –everyone in the room said in unison. Shock and disbelief written on all of their faces, especially Jack’s and Ianto’s. Jack’s eyes were so wide and his face was so pale, that Doctor knew that he realized what he was implying. Owen, Martha and Donna understood as well. Ianto got the message too, but was too shocked to say anything.

-I….I-I… you said I was? – Jack whispered, knowing the answer already, judging from pained expression on Doctor’s face, but not able to accept it.

-Jack…. you were pregnant when the Dalek killed you on Crucible… You haven’t felt that something was wrong because of the adrenaline rush and other strong emotions. – he took a deep breath and delivered the truth, that he knew would hit his friend very hard. - The pain you felt earlier… I’m sorry Jack, you miscarried a child… he hadn’t survived.

-Whha..t…He? A boy? A-are you sure?... maybe he.. mm… maybe he is…. – at this point he broke and started to sob violently.

Ianto gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly, allowing his own tears for their lost son to fall. Everyone else in the room was crying silently for their friends and the lost soul.

-Let’s leave them alone, they need some time with each other. – The Doctor said quietly and led everyone out of the room, leaving Jack and Ianto wrapped in each other’s arms, mourning their lost child.

After one hour passed, from boardroom, everyone saw as Ianto, face tear stricken, carried sleeping Jack in his arms towards Jack’s office. They still wondered how Ianto, someone so young and not so physically build for heavy lifting, carried Jack, a full grown man, in his arms. He carried his husband to the couch in the office, removed his coat, boots and dress shirt, living his undershirt on. He covered him with the blanket he brought from the bunker, kissed him gently on the forehead and left him to rest as he went to speak with the team. When he entered the boardroom after 20 minutes, he was pale and barely standing on his feet.

Tosh hugged him and then lead him to the chair. After couple of moments, when he gathered his thoughts, Ianto addressed the team:

-We will take some time off, maybe a week or so, Jack needs to rest and we need some time alone… he…. He is blaming himself – he whispered brokenly – I tried to calm him, but he doesn’t want to listen… Guys, when we will be back, I’ll need your help. Jack needs his family to be there for him, to take care of him. It’s hard for both of us, but it hit him very hard… - Ianto tried to hold back tears from falling. Jack took the news so bad, he blamed himself for something he was not to blame at all.

-Of course we will be here love, for both of you. – said Gwen taking his hand that he grasped tightly.

\- Thank you, that means a lot to us.

\- Ianto – the Doctor said – Can I speak to you in the TARDIS?

Confused, Ianto nodded and silently left the room with the Doctor. When they got in the TARDIS he looked around impressed.

– She is a beauty – he said smiling weakly

               -She is, isn’t she? – Doctor said, smiling in return, glad to see the smile on young face, even though it hasn’t touched those eyes, painfully older than their age.

-You wanted to talk about something, Sir? – asked young man calmly

-Yes… I…. well…. did you know that there was a possibility for Jack get pregnant? – he asked, feeling uncomfortable to speak of private things like that – I mean did you… well… – Doctor blushed not knowing how to ask what he had to.

               -You mean, were we cautious in bed? – Ianto supplied softly as he understood what Doctor was trying to ask. Doctor simply nodded. – He usually was, but that was before me. I knew that he, being from the 51st century, was able to carry a child, but he thought, that after all those years he lived, he couldn’t get pregnant anymore. So, we never used any protection. He said that with me he didn’t want to, that he wanted to feel everything… - he trailed, slight blush colouring the pale face - And for past 2 years nothing happened, so we thought that he, really, lost the ability to carry children. – he answered truthfully.

-What changed in your life in past 2 months then? What made it possible for it to happen now?

-Was it 2 months? He was 2 months pregnant? – Ianto asked sadly.

-Yes, I’m sorry. – said the Doctor seeing the pain in blue eyes.

-Well…. – Ianto thought for several minutes and then answered – nothing much really. We’ve been married less than 3 days now. He was already 2 months pregnant, so it is not the reason for that. Nothing changed in our work, the workload is almost the same, little less than normal, more peaceful aliens in last couple of months, even Jack hadn’t…. – at that point Ianto cut himself and paled so much, that he became ashen, eyes wide in horror. He whispered next words – Jack hadn’t died in last months…

Doctor was shocked as well – How frequent are his deaths? – he asked, afraid of the answer.

-At least once in 2 weeks, or even once a week…. – Ianto felt nauseous at the thought that they were wrong and Jack could have been aborted by death more times, than he could dare to think. Tears started to stream down his face at that realization. – Two weeks are not enough for him to feel the difference, nor for any symptoms to start to show, he could… no, he surely was… before… but we never knew… - his shoulders started to shudder with silent sobs.  Another terrible thought came to his mind -That means that he had the ability… back at Valliant, when the Master… - at those words Ianto started to sob aloud.

Doctor gathered him in his arms, holding him tightly, as young Welshman cried his heart out. -Shhhhhh, everything is going to be okay - ‘Thank God the Master didn’t think of that’ he thought for himself, wincing at thought of what could’ve happened then.

After a long time Ianto pulled himself together and said- I need to make sure that this won’t happen again. I won’t, ever, let him be hurt in that way again. We need to use protection and do check-ups from time to time. When we decide to expand our family, we will make sure that he and the baby would be safe. – he said firmly.

Doctor was glad that he still wasn’t denying the possibility of having children in the future. ‘When the time comes, both Jack and Ianto would be very good and caring parents’ he thought.

-I’m sure you will, young man, I’m sure you will… - he said putting his hand on Ianto’s shoulder smiling proudly at him.

-Thank you, Doctor. – young man returned the smile.

-There is another thing I need to ask you, both of you and Jack, but as he’s sleeping I’ll explain to you first, ok? – on a curt nod he continued – As male reproductive system and organs are different from female, the foetus cannot be derived out of his body in a natural way. We need to… remove foetus out of Jack. – he stopped to give young Welshman some time to digest the information.

-H-how can we do that? Should Owen or Martha operate? – after a moment of consideration he asked.

-Not necessarily, I have some tech here on TARDIS that can help us to do it painlessly and in several minutes.

 – Ok then. I need to wake Jack and tell him what is needed to be done. After you’ll do it, I’m taking him home; he needs to rest on the proper bed. – he said and was about to turn around when the comm- unit in his ear clicked and Toshiko’s frantic voice sounded on the line

-Hmmm… Ianto, it’s Jack, he is missing and your car is gone as well.

-WHAT?! – Ianto asked starting to panic.

Doctor ran to the TARDIS control panel and started to hurriedly push buttons and pull levers.

-Got him! – he said and Ianto rushed to him to see the location of his husband. When he saw where he was, he started to panic even more.

-Get me there, NOW! – he ordered and Doctor did as he was told with no objection. – Tosh we know where he is, me and The Doctor will go after him - he said in his comm.

-Good, call as soon as you get him ok? Take care – she said, concerned for Jack.

-I will Tosh, thank you

-We’re here- Doctor said and Ianto rushed out of the door.

What he saw outside scared the hell out of him. They landed on the top of high cliff, strong waves rushing below. There, on the very edge, stood Jack, barefoot and in his undershirt and was looking blankly down the cliff. Careful not to startle him, Ianto started to approach him slowly as if he was approaching a scared wounded animal.

-Jack, Cariad, step away from the edge please. – Jack haven’t acknowledged his presence, but Ianto was sure he knew he was there, as muscles of his shoulders and back tensed. – Jack, please, do this for me – he tried again desperately trying to hide his panic.

-Why don’t you hate me? – came a small voice, barely audible behind the loud sound of raging waves below them.

-What? Why would I hate you? – he was so shocked that those words came out a little more harshly than he intended.

\- Because I killed our child. Our son… - Jack shook with sobs and Ianto was afraid that he will lose his foot and fall over.

-Never! – young man said firmly - I would never hate you! Cariad it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know. Please Jack, step away from the edge.

-Why should I?! What difference would it make if I fall down? – Jack said bluntly

-It will to me! – Ianto said brokenly

-Why do you care?! I took away your child from you! – Jack turned to him and shouted, still not moving from the edge

-Because I care about you! How could you think that it means nothing to me, to see you hurt or die?! – Ianto snapped and switched to shouting as well, angry tears in his eyes. – Don’t you dare, Jack Harkness – Jones, to ever doubt what you mean to me! I love you, and always will, no matter what! – when he said that, he recalled, that once, Jack said the same words to him. - When you’re hurt, my heart breaks and hurts as well. When you die, my soul gets ripped apart and dies with you! – Tears started to fall from his eyes with new force. – Please, Cariad, if you still love me, step away from the edge, if not for yourself then do it for me! – he begged.

For a moment Jack looked at him and then rushed to him, wrapping him in his arms and crying as well. – Always… - he whispered – I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Yan… I never wanted to hurt you….

They held each other tight for a long time, letting out all the fears, pain, loss, love that they felt with tears. When they calmed and moved apart, Jack framed Ianto’s face carefully with his hand, as his young husband reached into his touch, closing eyes in delight.

-Ianto Harkness- Jones, you are my anchor in this world. I love you so much, and will, till the end of time. I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me, even though I hurt you so many times… - he was cut by Ianto leaning in and kissing him lovingly on the lips. The kiss was full of love and passion and promise and they both melted in it, savouring the feeling of being complete, as one soul dwelled in two bodies. They broke apart as they heard a cough behind them.

\- Sorry for breaking the moment, but we could continue inside of the TARDIS and discuss what needs to be done. Also, I have an idea of a perfect place for you to spend your time off. It can be your honeymoon that you haven’t got a chance to have. – Doctor said. Jack smiled and looked at his young Welshman.

-So, what do you think about honeymoon, Mr. Harkness- Jones?

-I think it’s a great idea, Mr. Harkness- Jones! – Ianto’s eyes glint with the promising smile.

 


End file.
